Unsung
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: He has Vanessa. And she has no one. No one listens to the story she has to tell. Will you?
1. Chapter One: Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School Of Rock.

**Note:** Sorry I deleted the other story everyone, but after re-reading it myself. It actually was the crappest story ever. So I thought out a new plot line and everything I hope you like this story better than the other one. Thank you. )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

She fainted.

Suddenly in the middle of the stage, in front of everyone, she had collapsed and for a moment, he thought he stopped breathing.

"Katie?" he choked out, cutting out the mental images of her dying in his mind. He rushed over to her checking her breathing, checking her pulse. "Katie," he hissed, shaking her mildly, "Come on Katie, wake up," shaking her a little harder, "Katie, wake up! Wake up!" shaking her hard, her head lolling on one side he shouted and shouted.

A voice in the background called, "Ambulance, somebody call an ambulance!" Though it was him, that couldn't hear it. Hands touched his shoulder gently, arms wrapped around him tightly, but he couldn't feel it. He was so numbed.

Red lights flashing, arms pushing, he was neither aware that he was riding in the ambulance that was taking him and Katie to the hospital.

The next day was a whirlwind of events, "Mrs. Brown, is Katie okay?" he asked solemnly, his eyes red.

Patting his shoulder she replied, "Don't worry Freddy, I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm sure." Her voice was tired and raspy. He turned his head, moving up towards the flight of stairs. Climbing up, he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Reaching the top he gently rapped at the door and pushed it open. "Katie?" Unsure of what to do he sat by her bed. "Are you…okay?"

She smiled at him and said nothing, but stroked his hand and twisted a lock of his hair with her fingers. He lay down next to her, sobbing into her blanket. She had cried too, silently staring off into space, soothingly stroking his back.

Finally, opening her mouth to speak she said, "I have to tell you something Freddy." He lifted up his head, quickly wiping traces of tears off his face. "Over the past few years, I know I haven't been there for you, but I'm your best friend and always will be. The only reason I wasn't there when you left was because, well, I know you really love your girlfriend and all, but she—"

The door burst open; a grinning girl ran in laughing, her blonde curls untidy. Katie bent her head down, in shame and disappointment. "Freddy," the girl said in a shrill voice, "I knew I'd find you here," gripping Freddy's hand she pulled him away from Katie, slipping her hand behind his back and forcefully pressing her lips against his. "I missed you," she said as she pulled away from him. Katie was looking the other way, as if dreaming. Freddy tried looking in the direction she was, but Vanessa's head was blocking his view.

Katie looked at her note board, where she stuck pictures, whether drawn or just photos. Many adorned that board. One in particular always caught her eye and took her breath away. It was after one difficult band competition, Billy had a hobby on the side, taking photos, he snapped it as Katie and Freddy were clinging onto each other laughing, Mark was shone the spotlight on them, creating an almost magical effect.

She grabbed a tissue out of the tissue box and blew into it. Scrunching it up, she threw it away, while throwing any hope of Freddy ever—she couldn't even say it. She promised that one day, she would tell Freddy, she would tell her mother, and her friends. Today was the day that she would tell them, but due to difficult circumstances, Vanessa, she couldn't tell Freddy. Nor did she have enough strength to tell her mother.

After many years, of fun and laughter had come to an end. It had come to it, that she grew up too fast. Forgetting the means of innocence. Her virginity was intact; it was the mind that was not.

"What are you doing here Vanessa?" Katie asked, snapping the two lovers out of their reverie. "I thought you were out with someone else." Only Vanessa could tell there was spite in her voice.

Vanessa spun around, facing Katie, away from Freddy; a sneer formed on her pretty little face, "Aren't you sick? Oh, you poor thing. It must be horrible." Hard cold bitch; you could tell it from her stance, her tone, just everything. But being a boy with hormones, the only that mattered was oblivious to it all.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm sick or not, does it," she whispered, looking down at her trembling hands.

Vanessa flipped her hair over her shoulders she replied, "No. I guess not." With a smile, she continued on, "Without a doubt I don't think he does either…"

Freddy heard himself being mentioned in their conversation and decided to join in, "Excuse me…what was being said about me?" he asked a joking grin on his face, he slung his arm over Vanessa's shoulder.

Before Katie could explain, Vanessa had butted in, "Well—Freddy, Katie here, thinks you don't care whether she's sick or not."

Freddy looked confused, Katie knew perfectly well how worried he had always been when she was sick minor or major. "Katie—I'm always worried about you. I know I'm not with you 24/7 because I'm with Vanessa but—"

"But you never listen to what I have to say," she finished off, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling weakly. "You're never here with me anymore, and I try to talk to you Freddy, and you never listen, not truly." Lifting off her blanket, she got up. Standing on her right leg first, she winced and fell back.

"Katie—are you okay?" he asked her worriedly, not noticing behind him, Vanessa's face paled, "What's this gash—where'd you get—how'd you get this?"

Katie tried to cover it up by pulling down her baggy T-shirt, but he had already got a plain view of the scar—gash that was on her leg. "And that bruise on the side of your face," he continued on, "I've never noticed that…it couldn't have been that fall when you fainted on stage." She put her hand to her face; she winced again, while her face became red. "Katie? What happened?"

Vanessa grabbed onto Freddy's shirt, "Freddy—come on let's leave." Freddy just ignored her.

"Well explain…" Freddy said, waiting uncertainly for her answer.

"It's—nothing," Katie answered hesitantly, "Go away. Go with Vanessa to the park to suck face or something. It's none of your business anyway. You never cared enough."

"You say I never listen, now when I ask you, you don't want to tell me," Freddy explained angrily.

"This—is not—just get out," Katie sighed, "I can't even tell you something I've been keeping inside me for so long."

"What?" Freddy said suddenly raising his voice, extremely angry, "You've been keeping so many secrets from me these years, what do you exactly want to tell me Katie?"

She lowered her head biting her lips, tears spilling out, with one breath she spilt out all those years of pent up friendship, "I love you."


	2. Chapter Two: Crying

**Disclaimer:**I do not own School Of Rock.

**Note:** I don't usually update that often, BUT I am kind these days. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS, so keep REVIEWING.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Vanessa took one step forward and slapped Katie across her face. It was as if Katie couldn't feel it, but after a few seconds, she put her hand to her face and dejectedly dropped her head.

Freddy on the other hand, couldn't move. He was shocked and utterly bewildered. At what Katie said and what Vanessa did.

Vanessa moved closer to Katie, so that no one could hear, she hissed into Katie's ear, "Say one word, and everything you think is dear, will be hurt, and don't think I won't do it too." Vanessa's lips curled up into a smirk, "Remember the scar dear, I don't think it will be leaving your leg for long."

Katie gave a soft whimper, before gently nodding. Vanessa reared her head and turned towards Freddy, tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her pretty face, "Oh Freddy!" she cried, "I'm so sorry I did that—it was—it was," more tears started pouring down her face, "I love you Freddy and I don't want you to go to her!" She pointed in Katie's direction, letting out a loud sob and gripping onto Freddy's shirt.

A voice sounded out from behind, "And I don't want to lose you because of HER!" Katie's hair was limp around her face; silent cries that no one could hear tore inside, but tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you Freddy, like I already have."

Freddy's mouth was agape, opening and closing, like a fish. Vanessa looked livid, glaring at Katie. "Don't listen to her Freddy! She's lying, she just wants to take you away from me." Pushing Freddy towards the door she finally had opened, she gave one last effort of a push and locked him outside.

As soon as she had locked him outside, the two could hear the pounding of Freddy's fists against the wooden door, "Let me in Vanessa! Now! Open this friggen door!"

She turned slowly around gritting out her words, "You—little—bitch! What the hell have I been telling you to do? Shut up! But you can't do that can you?" Vanessa lifted up her hand and slapped Katie across the face, "Freddy is mine," she slapped Katie again, "I will not let you take him away from me!" With one last slap sounding the room, Vanessa flung open the door taking Freddy's arm and lead him away.

Katie slumped to the ground and put her face into her hands, trembling, she began to cry. Freddy hadn't been the one to save her, to defend her like she thought he would. She hadn't been there for him much these days, but she thought seeing Vanessa in her true light would clear his thought of Vanessa being an angel.

"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy," she kept chanting, rocking back and forth.

On the street outside Katie's house Freddy was having a talk with Vanessa. "Look," he said running his hand through his hair, "I know you're my girlfriend and you get jealous, but this is ridiculous," he waved his hand around indicating Katie's house, "you barge into her house when she was going to tell me something—and—and she's sick and unwell and you slap her and make her cry—oh god she's probably crying right now." Vanessa clamped her hand onto her arm and tried to make him stay with her.

"Get your hands off me now," Freddy shouted at her trying to pry her hands off. Finally being able to, Freddy dashed across the lawn and rung Katie's doorbell. Mrs. Brown answered.

"Weren't you just here a moment ago, Freddy?" she inquired.

"Well—yes but due to some circumstances," he murmured, "I couldn't quite talk to Katie—can I please see her?"

"Of course," she said, "Come in, come in."

Freddy quickly ran past Mrs. Brown, clambering noisily up the stairs and stumbled on the top step, causing him to trip and bang Katie's door wide open and go sprawling across the floor.

Katie quickly scrambled to her feet, looking down at the body that was on her floor; with a trembling voice she uttered his name, "Freddy?"

He looked up, and gave a painful smile. "I'm fine, Katie—just—can you help me up?" Katie put out an arm and pulled him to his feet. He took one look at her face and asked, "Katie—why is both your cheeks so red?"

Katie opened her mouth to respond, she wanted to tell him about Vanessa's slaps and words, but her courage didn't seem up to it, she couldn't speak. "I—I—I just feel hot, that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Freddy said giving her one of his looks, checking her for any injuries.

She gave him a smile, "Yes, Freddy I'm sure. You can—go now, with her—Van—essa now." She had trouble pronouncing her tormentors name.

Heading towards the door Freddy looked back at her and said, "Well then I must be off. See you at school tomorrow Katie, hope you're feeling better by then!" With a wave he was off. She could hear his receding echo of footsteps.

Tomorrow, yes tomorrow, she would see what other tragedy would befall her. She hugged her body, pondering why she hadn't told Freddy about Vanessa.

Was it fear of her?

Was it that she didn't want Freddy to yell at her if he didn't believe her?

Was it that she was scared that Freddy would never love her back?

For all these thoughts, she didn't know which one was the right one she was feeling.

Mrs. Brown knocked on the door, sending Katie out of her train of thoughts. "I'm sorry, dear. Just wanted to check you were okay." Katie quickly faced the other way, not wanting her mother to see her face.

"I'm fine," she quickly replied, "I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay then dear," Mrs. Brown said, "I'll leave you to it." She then slowly closed the door with a 'click.'

'God, save me,' she thought, 'I'm lying to my own mother, and I thought I could tell her everything.' She slipped the duvet over her body and cuddled up into her bed.

Switching off her lights, she was plunged into darkness. She closed her eyes tight, as she was scared of the dark.

"Good night," she whispered, to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter Three: Cut Me

Waking up bright and early didn't quite make the difference she was hoping for.

She still felt a bit groggy, tears and red hand marks evident on her face. She grabbed the wet hand towel by her bedside and wiped her face over and over again, till she could feel the stinging. Katie quickly got dressed and got her school bag ready for a Friday school day.

"Mum," she called from her door, "I'll have to skip breakfast, and I've got some things to do before school."

She mum's voice echoed from the kitchen, "Sure honey, just be sure not to be late for school." Katie didn't even bother to answer her mother. She was just too tired.

Heading out the door, she slammed it shut, walking quickly in the direction for school. Arriving 10 minutes early, she went in the path of the School Stationary Shop, which sold the school uniforms and some necessary stationary. She timidly pushed open the door and slid up to the counter asking for a long sleeved jumper.

"Sure," the lady said sweetly, handing her a green coloured jumper. Katie grabbed it and shoved the money into the lady's hand and quickly departed the shop.

Pulling it on she heard the school bell ring and entered the clustered hallway of Horace Green. She passed the "popular group" consisting of Vanessa and the people who would rather be in her group than out of it. It was extremely noticeable that Freddy was out of place, standing with his arm round Vanessa's waist in his usual rock garments. As she purposely bumped into him, just an experiment to see whether he'd actually care, she muttered a soft sorry and dashed away before Freddy could get a good look of her face.

But her hair could not be mistakened, and immediately he knew it was she. He wasn't a step ahead of her emotions, thinking she was spiteful towards Vanessa, when instead it was that she feared her.

Last lesson came around and Katie was the only one with the school jumper on. Vanessa was strutting around, trying to outwit anyone who dared open their mouth. She spotted Katie huddled at the back, pulling down the sleeves.

"What's wrong Katie? Are you cold?" She said in a baby-voice, "I heard from Freddy that she's a cold fish when it comes to kissing. A slobberer." Everyone erupted in laughter.

"And how would you know?" She asked through gritted teeth, "How would he know? I've never kissed anyone before."

That was a mistake.

"Oh really? Poor Katie the wallflower never expected you to be this bad. Even Rebecca has a boyfriend," she replied pityingly, giggling and looking around at her laughing friends.

Katie just ignored her, rage building up and turned around waiting for the lesson to just start already.

When they started to do warming up, Katie was just doing sit ups when Vanessa passed by and commented, "I'm so glad I'm not like Katie, she's built like a wrestler. More fat than muscle though." Raucous laughter sounded around her. She just closed her eyes and started counting her sit-ups.

When the girls were to put away the equipment, Katie picked up a small box and headed towards the storage area, but so was Vanessa.

In the room, was only the both of them. Vanessa placed the box on the floor and before you knew it, she pulled back Katie hair, twisting her hair around her fingers. "If you go running to Freddy again, I might get really nasty." Pulling harder she continued, "Don't forget, Katie. Nobody likes you, you're a fat bitch. You might fade into the background with other people, but I'll always recognize and spot you." She let go and left the room. Katie just slumped to the floor and rub the back of her sore head. At that moment, she just felt like cutting herself, but there was nothing sharp enough, and her arms were already filled up with cuts. She wanted to cut herself till she bled to death. Then they'd care, then they would be sorry.

Then she would be sorry.


	4. Chapter Four: Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own School of Rock. BLAH-de-BLAH.

* * *

The glossy-paged photo album stared back at her, with it's smiling faces and silliness. She couldn't believe, that once, she was happy. It seemed a very distant emotion to her now, happiness, and one which she did not comprehend. Looking from picture to picture she saw one when she was only three, face smeared with chocolate cake and grinning widely at the camera. Then another when she was five, fuming, stomping on the dress someone had got her, wearing her comfortable jeans. Then when she was ten, wearing the clothes Billy had designed, refusing make up as he tried to tackle her down to put some on. She didn't know how any one could have snapped that, what with her arms flailing all over the place.

However, there was one picture, not stuck into the album, which was just pressed between the pages. The one where Katie and Freddy were hiding behind the clothes rack from Billy. Freddy's eyes were wide, if she remembered correctly, scared what hideous outfit Billy would force upon him. Katie could not bring herself to smile at this memory. It was as if, all the happy memories had been sucked out of her.

For some time, she thought of—just ending her life. But she knew it was a selfish thing to do, leaving her mother alone. Who would look after her then? Her father had left them, just got up and left without so much as a goodbye or a warning. But the thought had always been so tempting, not because of revenge against Freddy and Vanessa, but to relieve this heavy burden on her.

Sometimes, she would pick up her dusty old bass and just strum mindlessly, her eyes empty, staring out of her window. Mostly when it was raining. She would just strum to the beat of the raindrops falling.

She kept her distance with everyone, trusting nobody, except her mother. But even her mother learnt to keep her distance away from her daughter, to give her space, as they call it.

"It's okay," her mother had said, "I know you teenagers need space." But that was far from it, Katie wanted some sort of relief, to talk this all out, to have someone there to let her cry on their shoulder. She had to resort to self-harm, and no one ever found out. She was clever enough to know not to leave any blood on the blade incase she would infect the cuts.

Katie was snapped out of her reverie when the phone suddenly rang. _Who the hell would be calling at this hour_, she fumed to herself, as she picked up the phone.

"Yes," she answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello," the person said, "Is Katie there, please?"

"This is her," she replied annoyed.

"It's me, Katie, Freddy, remember? Well I just wanted to—"

She slammed down the phone. She had nothing she wanted to say, or hear from him. Maybe it was jealousy, or regret, or just plain vengeance that he could not see how messed up his bitch girlfriend had made her. Him being all innocent, and knowing nothing of how miserable she was, just added to the anger.

To her annoyance, the phone rang again, but her mum was quicker to pick up. She heard a shout from downstairs, "Katie! It's for you," her mum yelled. Katie pressed the flashing button and picked up the receiver.

"What do you want?" she exclaimed.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said sheepishly, "About—the other day, you know, when you confessed."

She winced, she should have never opened her big mouth.

"It was," she said distractedly, trying to think of something, a lie, "all just a charade. I can't believe you fell for it." She rolled her eyes at the lame excuse that came from her mouth.

"I know you're lying," Freddy said, lowering his voice, "And you know it too." He took a deep breath and began ranting, "What's with you lately, you've been so distant to everyone, especially me. I mean god Katie, what do you expect me to do, welcome you with welcome arms, I was so shocked, and in front of Vanessa too. She feels very competitive, you know?"

The more Freddy spoke, the angrier and hurt she got. Lately? She had been like this for more than three years at least, and she didn't plan on shouting out her feelings to him, especially with Vanessa around. The whole reason she was avoiding him, was because of her. It was Her fault. Always Katie took the blame, Vanessa was the angel.

"If you only knew," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She slowly put down the receiver, not noticing Freddy's response of "what the hell are you talking about?" The click of the tone dial and the beep, made Freddy's voice disappear.

She lay down on the bed, curled up, grasping her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. Wrenching sobs wracked through her body, but no sound emerged, only tears. She wasn't expecting on having someone burst open her room door and confronting her.

It was then that thunder struck, and her door opened, giving her a fright. A tall boy, with a bright yellow raincoat stood at the foot of her bed, his eyes pleading for an explanations for all her shenanigans.

"Get out," she said her voice filled with rage, "get—the—fuck—out—of—my—room!" She picked up random things and started hurling them at him. He did his best by blocking the objects with his arm.

"I want you to talk to me about whatever is bothering you," he said, "Why aren't you getting along with Vanessa?"

"Why?" she yelled, "Isn't that obvious already? And I do not need someone like you to help me."

"What the hell are you talking about," he shouted, fed up, "Vanessa has been perfectly nice to you—"

She cut him off, "Nice? Nice is far from it. Whatever happened to that slap? Did it just slip from your mind?"

"She was probably jealous, didn't want competition," he replied confusedly.

"Jealous is right—just—Freddy how long have you known me?" She asked him truthfully.

"Nine years—" he answered.

"And Vanessa?"

"About one."

"Do you remember the last time I laughed or smiled," she asked nearly choking on the pressure of sadness welling up in her throat, "Do you?"

"Of course," he said indignantly.

"Tell me," she said, "When?"

"Well—" he thought hard, then his eyes lit up, "At the Battle of the Bands, yes! That's it." He smiled smugly at her.

"That was five years ago," she replied with a sad face, "See what lately has reduced me to?" She slipped the long-sleeve upwards and showed him the cuts. She saw him flinch.

"Vanessa?" he said, his throat dry, "She wouldn't do this to you."

"She didn't do it," she said dangerously, "But without a shadow of a doubt she could have been anyway."

"I know you and her have a spat," he said cautiously.

"A spat, is not something I refer this to," she said, "Bullying, hurting, pressure till one needs to resort to self-harm, yes."

"You're lying," he said, "You're just jealous of her. What we have. All you are is a—a freak."

She couldn't believe what Freddy was saying, when she was finally confessing all of this, when she thought he would understand.

She turned her head away, "I thought you would understand. But you're just like her. She's changed you." She looked at him sadly, " You're not even the same Freddy I grew to love."

He looked at her just as his words had described her. A freak. Her eyes, filled with pain and longing, he couldn't bring himself to look into them. He turned away and left.


	5. Chapter Five: Crashed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock.

**Note:** Next chapter. I know Vanessa's a bitch. But watch. She's not done yet...

* * *

**Chapter Five**

She would not stop him. She had seen him change, dramatically, she had seen everyone in her life change. Freddy used to be so friendly, so understanding, so had her father. She had depended on them both to help her through these tough times. Maybe she had depended on them too much. But was that even possible?

She grabbed an empty notepad, and a pencil. Her mum was out at the moment, but she could see the flashing button on the answering machine. She pressed down on the button, waiting for her mum's welcoming tone.

"Hello, we're not here at the moment, leave a message at the tone—" There was a long beep before the messages came on, "Hi sweetie, the food's in the fridge, I won't be home till quite late, love you!" Katie made a mental note to say thank you to her mother, for her kindness, for her constant love and attention.

Without quite expecting it, the second message came on, "Uh—Katie, I'm sorry about the other day—" She panicked and deleted the message, without a second thought. Then, setting down the pad and pen, she started rummaging around the kitchen and found the hidden vodka bottle her mum drank from when she was feeling down.

Right now, it was her that needed all the alcohol.

She locked the bathroom door, barring anyone from getting in. And she sat there and wrote.

Mrs. Brown unlocked the front door, smiling to herself. She had just come back from a great movie with Mrs. Jones. They haven't spoken in ages, and wanted to catch up with each other. As she put the groceries she picked up before coming home, she wondered where Katie was, there was usually some music coming from her room.

Knocking on her door, she called out, "Katie? Honey are you in there?" Hearing no answer, she barged in and saw no one. She must in the toilet, she thought, heading just there. Knocking harder on the door she called out again, "Katie? Are you alright in there?" She turned the knob, but found it locked. Banging her fists against the door she shouted, "Katie? Katie? Come out honey! Katie?" Her mum panicked and ran to her room, flipping through the rows of keys that opened the doors to the house. She shoved the key and twisted till she heard and click and swung open the door.

She cried as she held Katie's head in her arms. "Katie," she sobbed, and grasped the telephone against her ear. "Ambulance! Quick! Please come quick!"

* * *

She held three letters in her hand, as she watched her precious.

_Mum_

_Freddy_

_Vanessa_

Katie was still alive, but barely. She hung onto the life support, needing the oxygen after they pumped all the medication from her stomach. She tore open the letter:

_Mum,_

_I know this is extremely selfish of me to do this to you. But I really can't take this anymore. I can't take going to school everyday, facing—nothing you should worry about now. I really love you mum, and I know this will be extremely hard for you. I love you._

_Please deliver the other two letters._

_Love,_

_Katie_

Mrs. Brown's hands shook as she dialed Mrs. Jones' number. Her voice trembled as she delivered the news.

* * *

Freddy banged on his drums, inflicting his anger and frustrations on them. He had left a message on Katie's answering machine, apologizing. But he still didn't understand how she said he had changed. He was the same Freddy Jones, the drummer, the joker, though for a while he had no heart to kid around anymore. He loved Vanessa a lot. At least—he thought he did.

He snapped out when his mother's loud voice called from below.

He stomped downstairs, and seeing his mother's tear-stained face and grim face, his expression changed. "What's wrong?" he asked, "It's not dad is it?"

"No, no," his mother answered, "Nothing like that."

"Then," he mumbled, "What's the matter."

"Katie," she choked out, "This is very hard for me dear." Freddy started to panic, what had happened to Katie? He knew deep down inside that his mother treated Katie like her own. But he never got why she would. "She's dead—"

Freddy was taken aback and couldn't answer for a good five minutes, trying to take it all in.

"And," his mother continued, "There's something Katie left for you, a—a letter I think. You better go the hospital to see her," his mother's voice changed to an angry tone, "If I find out you are the cause for her death—I don't know what I'll do—"

Freddy already knew from the guilt he felt, he had something to do to trigger this response of hers. His mouth was closed shut, remembering what he had said to her yesterday, his voice, his words ringing in his own ear.

"_You're nothing but a—a freak!"_

Vanessa. She was also the cause. But he passed the thought away. Vanessa was so small, so vulnerable, she couldn't have done anything like that. But—she was now: dead. He looked at his hands warily. They were shaking. He was shaking. He dashed to the hospital, running through the raging wind, and the pitter-patter of the rain. His heart was heavy, carrying a heavy burden. He murdered his best friend.

He hadn't spoken to her in over the year he knew Vanessa. Every time she approached him to talk, he had always been too busy with Vanessa, or Vanessa would shoo her away. He had dismissed it at the time, thinking that she would have some other person to confide in. But she had none. Summer had gone. Zack had gone. The only ones that were left in the band that were actually still going to the same school were them. Katie and Freddy, the best of friends. Before Vanessa. She had been always laughing, always smiling without a doubt. But then, you saw it less and less, till her face became an empty face of blank emotions. You never knew what she was feeling. It was if the spark of her life had gone out. But that was after he met Vanessa.

Vanessa. Vanessa. Vanessa.

Maybe it was her. He was breathing harder, his lungs felt like they were about to explode, but he kept going, he nearly reached the hospital. Looking both ways, he ran across, not hearing the screeching of tires.

Inside the building he pushed the lift button frantically, while asking a nurse for a Miss Brown, Katie. The opening lift doors signaled for him to get on. He paced around the lift, twisting his hands around and fidgeting. He raced past the many people in the hallway, searching for the right room, bashing into the nurses.

Twisting the doorknob, he arrived, breathing heavily and wet from the rain. Katie's mum swiveled around and softened at the sight of the boy. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter, smoothing it down before giving it to him. He smiled at her gently, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and just looked at Katie. She was lying there, her face white, her eyes closed. She looked so: vulnerable.

He turned his face towards Mrs. Brown, and politely he whispered, "Mrs. Brown, can I—have a moment with Katie please?" She nodded her head, and left quietly.

Freddy scooted his chair closer to Katie. "Katie—" he said slowly, her name rolling off his tongue, "I think—I think—I think—I'm so sorry." He let his head fall down on her blanket, "Please forgive me," he mumbled into the blanket, his silent tears soaked into the sheet, "I'm sorry." He lifted up his head and kissed her forehead, down to her nose, down to her lips. He could feel heat radiating from her, warmth seemed to be returning to her. His lips were still attached to hers.

"No one said it would be this hard, Katie," he murmured to her, "I thought I loved Vanessa, but do I really? Or was I denying my feelings for you? I don't know—" He clutched his head for support, "I need you Katie. You only. But—but I'm so confused. What do I do?"

A knock on the door sounded and a weak smiling Mrs. Brown came in clutching two cups of hot chocolate. He declined the offer, thanking her before he left.

Down by the pavement, he thought of Katie, and had to bring a small smile to his face. He certainly thought he had loved Vanessa. But he now knew well, it had always been Katie. Opening the letter he read it twice.

_Freddy,_

_By the time to read this letter, I'm probably going to be dead. I poured my soul out. My troubles, the one that you insisted to know. I told you. I can still remember your face, those harsh words that wounded me. I'm sure you'd suit Vanessa well._

_I want to forgive you Freddy, I really want to._

_But I gave you several chances._

_I loved you._

_I was stupid enough to believe this fairytale would end happily, with the witch demised and me, the unhappy princess, saved by my prince charming._

_I thought, I believed I loved you,_

_Katie_

He saw the black car across the road, remembering the screeching tires. Looking closer he saw a revolver emerge from the rolling window.

He dodged the shots fired at him, but he was not fast enough for the speeding car headed his way.


	6. Chapter Six: Comatose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock. But if I did. Summer would burrn. BURRRN. And Freddy and Katie would be together forever and ever and ever and ever...

* * *

He was unconscious throughout the whole procedure. Pale faces streaked with tears sat outside the Emergency Room. The doctor finally emerged from the swinging double doors, he smiled slightly and said reassuringly, "He's going to live through this." Mrs. Jones burst into tears and hugged her husband, body racking with sobs.

A few hours later, Freddy was lying on the white bed, breathing shallowly, with a regular heart rate, judged by the monitor. Mrs. Brown was comforting her friend, her face was worn out from the long night of non-existent sleep.

"The doctor said Katie's going to pull through," Mrs. Brown said.

"Freddy will soon wake up—I better be—Christina, what happened to the young innocence?" Mrs. Jones cried.

She shook her head, "I don't know, but I've never realized how depressed Katie was—I'm such a bad mother."

The approaching doctor cut off the two ladies' conversation, "Well Mrs. Jones, your son is awake now, I expect that you want to see him now?" She stood up and bustled along, following the doctor.

* * *

By the first bell, everybody had realized that Katie and Freddy were not at school, but nobody knew why.

"Maybe they've gone off to do something," Ashley giggled. The girl's gossip reached Vanessa's ears and with a menacing glare, Ashley shut up.

"Freddy would never do that to me," Vanessa commented proudly, "He loves me. Although, I wouldn't pride myself on having a cheating bastard like Charlie around."

Ashley looked at Vanessa, trying not to cry in front of her.

The speaker on the right side of the wall clicked and the headmaster's daily announcements came on, "All classes are cancelled for today. Two of our students, Katie Brown and Freddy Jones have been sent off to the hospital yesterday. There will be an assembly for today…"

That was all everyone could hear before raucous chatter infested every classroom in the whole school. What had happened?

"Serves the bitch right," Vanessa said slyly, "I hope she burns in hell." The girls around her laughed and agreed, sneers on their faces.

"Katie has committed suicide," Dan said from the corner. Everyone rushed over to him.

"How would you know?" Vanessa sneered, her insides rejoicing in joy, "She was probably doing for attention."

Dan faced Vanessa, disgust etched in his pretty features, "Because I saw her, I saw the ambulance rush from the hospital. I was there when I saw her mum cry and grab onto Katie's hand. I saw her when the men zip-locked the empty vodka bottle and pill container." Dan's outburst caused everyone to go silent. "I hope you're happy Vanessa," he spat out, "I know how Katie's been treated." And he said no more, pushing past people to get to the assembly hall. He kept his mouth shut, for Katie's sake.

Vanessa looked angry and shocked. _How dare that boy blame me. I did nothing of the sort._ She stalked off, the many girls following her to where ever she would go.

* * *

When the assembly was over, Vanessa was called back by the headmaster.

"What's wrong sir?" she asked innocently.

"It seems Ms. Brown had left a letter to you before—" he gulped and handed the envelope to her, "You must have been a dear friend."

Vanessa dared not look him in the eye and rushed off. She looked for a secluded place and tore open the envelope and read the letter, expecting the letter to be filled with words of hate and anger, instead, she found this:

_Dear Vanessa,_

_I do not blame you for fending me off Freddy, since I know you really like him. And I did too. But now I realize that you two were meant to be together. I'm sorry for all I've cost you, if I ever did._

_I hope you're happy now. Now you've got no one standing in your way. I thought Freddy was the boy I once knew, but I see he's changed._

_Maybe once would my heart have beat increasingly fast for the blond-headed rebel. But I can't feel anything anymore. I have no emotions. Thank you for making me realize that—even though I'm alive, that everyone says that people get second chances, I had none. I was never alive enough to begin with._

_Your could-have-been friend,_

_Katie_

Vanessa crumpled up the letter in guilt. She still hated Katie, with passion for liking Freddy. But through all the words Katie had penned down, she could not ignore the feelings of pain that she had caused this defenseless girl. How she had turned Freddy against his best friend because of the intense jealousy she felt.

Freddy. Freddy clouded up her mind. Before she knew Freddy, she had envied everything Katie Brown had. The shrouded looks, the perfect best friend that was in love with her, the smarts. She was not popular like Vanessa, but had a friendly reputation.

She had snatched Freddy with violence, leaving Katie vulnerable. She had twisted Freddy's mind to fit her needs. She had done this to Katie. And the more she thought about it, the less guilt she seemed to feel. The more she convinced herself that this was a selfish attempt to attract attention.

* * *

She took a cab to the hospital, insisting on visiting both Freddy and—Katie. She went to see Freddy first. He was up and awake, leaning against the bedpost and looking rather grim. His mother was by the coffee machine outside with Katie's mother chatting.

"Hi Freddy," she squealed flinging her arms around him.

He winced in pain and groaned, "Get off me Vanessa."

She quickly released him, "What's wrong?"

"I—I—how do I put this? I don't want us to be together," he finished, awaiting the boiling anger. To his amazement, she smiled deviously.

"Oh Freddy, I knew you loved Katie," she smiled, hiding the frustration, "I thought you two were perfect for each other."

Freddy had unknowingly stumbled across Vanessa's recent plan.

She gave him a hug and headed off.

Katie's door was vaguely open, and Vanessa had no idea that at the moment she stepped into the room, Katie had slipped from her paralyzed state, into a coma.


	7. Chapter Seven: Complications

**Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. There have been some minor complications. PLUS, I apologize for the decrease in the chapter.

Although I would still like some feedback from all of you.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Complications**

She smiled snidely looking at the pale face of the sleeping girl. _So sorry Katie dear_, she thought, _but you took what's mine._

She stepped closer to the heart rate machine and peered at all the dials and buttons; nothing that she understood.

Making sure the room was empty; she pushed the machine slightly, creating a slither of space for her to reach the plug.

She always saw it in the Soap Operas, when the poor defenseless girl had nothing else but to pull the evil girl's plug.

But this girl was neither.

Vanessa considered nothing. If Freddy couldn't love her, then he wouldn't love her either.

Without warning footsteps could be heard from the corridor outside. She jerked the wire and the plug came out.

A loud and eminent beep could be heard.

Sliding under the bed she heard the doctors and nurses come in, flustered and bustling about, trying to see what the problem was with the poor girl.

Then she heard his voice, Freddy's voice, she stiffened and didn't move. She could hear the apparent panic in his voice as he held Katie's hand.

_She deserves to die_, she thought.

The pressure from the bed was removed and the squeaking of the trolley echoed in the hallway, signaling to her that this was the best time to slip out.

She crawled from under the bed and stood up, dusting any remaining dirt off her clothes.

Stepping to the door, she was stopped when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What did you do?" Freddy asked spitefully.

Vanessa was caught off guard and stumbled over her words, "Nothing—Katie's—fine—what are—isn't—"

He shook her hard. "_What_ did you do to her?"

"I lost my earrings when I came in here, so I was searching for it under the bed."

She pointed to the gold hoop dangling on her ear, rolling her eyes. "And I came here to see Katie." A sad frown worn upon her face.

"Don't lie to me Vanessa. I trusted you once, but that was a long time ago to me."

Vanessa stared at Freddy hard.

"Don't believe me then," she said finally glaring up at him. It didn't hurt her to stare at him straight into the eye.

She finally figured out, that she had never liked him in the first place. She had done all this to spite Katie. And the more Katie was upset, and drew back into her shell, the happier she was with Freddy because it brought so much joy to her, and suffering for Katie.

And she was glad to bring much more pain and suffering to the two.

Freddy was snapped out of his rage and rushed off to see Katie. He couldn't bear to leave her a minute alone in this state.

Vanessa peered around the frame to make sure he was out of sight. _Damn him and his nosy personality_, she cursed.

She picked up the plug and slotted it into the hole. She smiled; _No one will be the wiser._ Without looking back she quickly turned out of the hospital to the streets, disappearing into the massive crowds, to again, never appear near the vicinity.


End file.
